Tarantula Hawk
Based off of a Tarantula Hawk Wasp Appearance: Much like a regular tarantula hawk wasp, Tarantula Hawk has sleek, black scales that are shiny, and appear a dark blue when under light. He is larger than most HiveWings of his age, but only by around half a foot. He typically has loose, flowing-like body posture, and is surprisingly elegant and agile for a male. He has a thinner build and isn’t as strong as other HiveWings, but he is actually very graceful and deadly accurate. He has mostly black scales, with some scales a bright and lustrous orange that are especially bright when under light. His wing membrane is also this same bright, reflective orange, and sometimes he can use this to blind others if he is under bright light by angling his wings so the light reflects into the eyes of whoever he is angling his wings at. He also has a large stinger at the end of his tail that is filled with a paralyzing toxin that is very painful, with those he has sting describing it as “so painful that all you can really do is scream as your nerves are bombarded with ruthless levels of shocking pain.” He also has venomous wrist stingers, and unlike his tail stinger, the venom doesn’t paralyze or isn’t as painful, but it will kill if not treated. Personality: Even with his deadly stingers, Tarantula Hawk is an actually pretty chill and cool HiveWing. He appreciates art and the craft, as he lives in the Jewel Hive, and often wears black silk garments with orange markings through them that match his scale coloration. Since he does appreciate craft, he doesn’t have much of a negative bias against SilkWings, as he has seen them create the beautiful tapestries and silks he wears, and they construct and maintain the structural integrity of the hives. Tarantula Hawk can also be described as a best bro, as he maintains a strong relationship with other male HiveWings that share similar interest in crafts as him. The only times when he becomes more provoked is when he feels any his his best bros have been threatened or insulted, as them his chill demeanor slips away, his loose body posture suddenly seems to tighten up, and his face looses emotion. He appears to become bigger and more intimidating when like this, and by then either the treat backs down, but if not he will use his tail venom to sting the threat, allowing them a quick scream of pain before they become paralyzed and left in a soundless cry, pure pain and agony usually written on their faces from the pain. Tarantula Hawk dearly enjoys his friends, and while he does have some female HiveWings he does like as friends (or find attractive), he does like his guy friends more, or he may find them more attractive. Basically, he’s bisexual, but leaning more heavily on the gay side, but gay in a sort of sense where he doesn’t quite know he’s gay and is kind of low-key in being gay, but if he was told he was gay he totally wouldn’t mind. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:HiveWings Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+